


bad (cat)boy with a tainted heart

by EtceterasEverywhere



Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, they are catboys, yep that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtceterasEverywhere/pseuds/EtceterasEverywhere
Summary: Phil is a cat delinquent. Not really, he just stole Dan's heart and cereal.Also called: *kickthepj's clown voice* catboygurlar! OwO (thanks sierra for that one)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: some smol sweet fics <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857133
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	bad (cat)boy with a tainted heart

**Author's Note:**

> the title it's just Criminal by Britney, I'm not sorry about that

He was small. 

Dan was sure he was not a kitten, though. Maybe the stray was around his age not that it mattered. Why would that matter? He’s just a cat living his little cat life. (Well a cat hybrid, still a little cat life.)

It irritated him. Maybe if he was a pet it wouldn’t, or maybe it would. Cats are known to be territorial, and those feline instincts are still a part of him even if Dan tries to deny it. Still, it irritated him even when he felt some pity for the stray cat. (Cat hybrid, Dan corrected himself, yeah he was small, but nobody that big could be just a simple cat unless it was a lion. But in a 15th floor he doubted it.)

Dan didn’t want to do anything with the cat. The first time the stray came in with his big fluffy black and orange tail, he knocked down a house plant. It didn’t look like the cat had any control over his tail as when he put the houseplant on its place, he knocked down another one. Something inside Dan told he didn’t mean harm; he was just _stealing his food._ No big deal, right?

It irritated him. Maybe he should have said anything about it and not just let this guy steal his food, knock down his houseplants, and let his _scent_ around his kitchen and lounge. Dan was just a cat hybrid after all (a horny catboy for anyone who might be interested, Dan especially in that very moment at least). He decided, then. Dan needed some boundaries, some cute-delinquent boundaries because that was what his life had become. 

The stray came in at midday as every other day. He knocked down a houseplant and put in on its place, just some routine. 

(Dan didn’t want to admit he left the houseplants on that place because he liked to see that pretty tail swing around and those big ears move to try to hear if someone was aware of his presence. Dan might as well put on Criminal while he’s at it. Just a horny catboy, darn it.)

The cat was sitting in the counter while eating the cereal. He just got too comfortable; maybe he thought nobody lived in the flat so he could just break in whenever he wanted. Dan should just invite him to live there. There were days when he ate all his cereal and even his milk, all gone! He looked so cold, though, it was going to be winter and just. Dan couldn’t let him live out there, in the cold weather without the Crunchy Nut he ate every day. 

So it was decided, Dan would invite him to live in his place.

(He was not sure that was his initial plan.)

Dan appeared in front of the cat, and maybe he should have not that so suddenly as the cat just tried to flee. Cereal flew everywhere, the box fell on the floor, and Dan could just see a lot of cat hair moving in different directions as the cat kept tripping with the cereal on the floor. 

He was not going to get unharmed out of this. 

*

Some plasters, a rope and maybe a cat toy later, Dan had the cat in between his legs. Oh well, in his lap. But not in that way, Dan was hoping that would come later. He just needed to get to know the cat, and not jump at him immediately. (The cat- _well Phil_ , as he had presented himself- was not very subtle about being a horny catboy neither, so Dan was vibrating with excitement. _The Dangers of Shagging a Stray Catboy,_ Dan didn’t write that book.)

So Phil was currently purring on Dan’s lap. He was small enough to fit perfectly there so Dan could lick the mess of hair in the top of his head while Phil was eating the rest of his Crunchy Nut. 

Dan didn’t think he would get a crush on a small delinquent cat that thought Dan was too pretty and dumb for letting his windows open while he was not home, but he couldn't be happier of having his heart and cereal stolen.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'll look over it tomorrow so sorry for any typos)
> 
> if u liked my silly thing i would appreciate some comments, thanks for supporting my cat endeavours!
> 
> reblog on [tumblr here](https://etceteraseverywhere.tumblr.com/post/640442272194920448/bad-catboy-with-a-tainted-heart)! :D


End file.
